


Three Steps Forward and Counting

by punchbag_mcshizzle



Series: Fic Gifts [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Conchell, Gift Fic, M/M, its been on my tumblr for months but im only posting it here now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchbag_mcshizzle/pseuds/punchbag_mcshizzle
Summary: Connor had been ten when they first met. He was fifteen when he finally realizes that yes, indeed, he is actually falling in love.





	

Connor Stoll had been about ten when the empty house besides theirs had finally been occupied. It was an ordinary day and he and his brother had been outside playing when a red van and two trucks came into a stop.

New Neighbors.

It was a family of four. There was the mother, dressed in sophistication and the father, in a professional get up as if they were to attend a business meeting and not movibg into a house. There was also a girl, maybe a year or so yiubger than Connor is and she was beautiful all right just not someone that captured his interest.

Now, there was the boy who is about his age. With eyes that seemed to have changed color within every blink and a complexion that looked soft to the touch. He found the boy interesting.

Connor took three steps forward in an attempt to introduce himself but the boy was gone.

* * *

It was later that day when he met him again. He had gone to their new neighbors with a cliche welcome to the neighborhood gift basket curtsey of his mother. Travis had gone out to play with Katie and so he was alone.

He knocked.

Connor took steps much longer than three and he was met with the other boy’s shy yet genuine smile.

“Uhm, Hi?” Connor greeted, unsure.

“Hello. Do you need something?”

“Mom asked me to give you this as a welcoming gift. She would have done it herself but she’s looking after my sister and so…”

“Oh. I’ll call my Mom” With that, the boy had gone back inside and coming back with his mom in tow.

Mitchell.

Connor had learned the boy’s name later that day. And by that time, he doesn’t know why yet but he had liked how the name rolled with his tongue.

* * *

Four steps. That’s how far the distance is from Connor’s desk to Mitchell’s and for the first time, Connor had been saddened by the fact that Travis had been in between even if it’s just about a class seating arrangement.

The next day, Travis demanded the teacher to switch his brother’s seat with his own. And with a knowing look, Travis gave his brother a smile.

Their still had been a few steps between Mitchell’s desk and his own but Connor concedes for now. At least, the other is now within arms reach.

That school year had been the best.

* * *

He was fifteen when it happened. He was on his way over to Mitchell’s to play video games when he saw him standing by the doorway and Connor just had to stop. Abruptly, for the reason that a sudden jolt if realization seemed to have awakened his senses.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five steps… his mental counting stopped when the other had offered a hand and pulling him inside.

And they had held hands before. They had hugs and even small cheek kisses but for some reason, that day felt unlike any other. If the almost ticklish feeling of electricity that run through Connor’s veins were any indication.

He had known for long that Mitchell was beautiful in his own way. That he snorts when he laughs. That he’s got a small dimple on his left cheek and everything cuddly makes him smile.

He had admitted to himself for long now that Mitchell had been someone he was interested in. He had been twelve when a crush over the other developed after all.

But he was fifteen when realization had hit.

He was in love.

* * *

Nineteen steps. That’s how far he was from his spot to where Mitchell was spending some time with his dinner date.

No he wasn’t jealous. And no, he wasn’t stalking over the guy he had been pinning over for months now. He was just concerned for the other. What if that other guy isn’t someone good for Mitchell? What if he was a bad guy? Serial rapist? A criminal? Someone who will just use the other then dispose of him the next day?

What if that damned guy succeeds in taking Mitchell away from Connor when he had never even been his in the first place?

Okay, maybe he is jealous.

“Do you really have to drag me into this?”

“Oh shut up, Travis” Connor glared at his brother.

* * *

Twenty seven footsteps. It took Connor exactly twenty-seven footsteps from where he had been to rush over to Mitchell who had been leaning on the wall. Both hands hugging his knees and already dried tears having ruined his once perfect mascara.

“Hey…”

“Am I not good enough?”

It had been Mitchell’s first heartbreak and though it wasn’t something Connor had caused, the guilt he felt was still inevitable. If only he had stepped forward a long time ago and not letting his fear of rejection get the best of him then maybe the other wouldn’t be crying right now.

Because the other is far too precious and Connor would do anything to make him happy.

“Quite the opposite, actually” Connor started as he cupped both of Mitchell’s cheeks. “You were actually too good. You’re far too good that you deserve someone better than that asshole”

The ‘it can be me’ was added in silence.

* * *

It might have taken a several thousand footsteps before he had finally gotten the courage to ask the other out but he finally did. The day wasn’t even special and everything had just been a spur of the moment thing. They were simply on the streets, walking their way home when he blurted the words out.

“Go out with me?”

The only regret he had that day is why he hadn’t asked him earlier. Because Mitchell had laughed at his words, or maybe it had been at him before beaming brightly as if Connor had just given him something really wonderful.

And maybe he did.

“Finally. I thought you’d never ask”

* * *

He stopped. He was at the entrance of their meeting place and he had forgotten how many footsteps he had taken after getting out of that cab. Maybe twenty? Thirty? Fifty? Maybe more or lesser than that.

Connor bit his lips and opened the cafe door, nervously scanning around the area for that familiar mop of hair. And there, he saw him on a table nearest to the window and he had smiled at him. He stepped forward with a shy yet cheeky grin.

"Hi. Sorry, I was a bit late”

“I just got here myself” Mitchell waved his apology and waited for the other to take a seat. “So, what are we doing today?’

"I was thinking, maybe we can go somewhere you can suggest?” Connor took the menu conveniently already at the table

“Your ideas are all better so why though?” Mitchell had asked curious.

“I want to know the things you like. I mean, I kind of already know since we’ve been friends and that but we’re dating now and so I want it to be on a different perspective”

The other did not bother hiding his blush. “Can we go to the pet shop downtown? I’ve heard they’ve got new kittens”

“Of course”

* * *

Two steps. It took two steps to meet Mitchell’s lips with his own.

And within that moment, he didn’t want to step backwards.

* * *

One…

Two…

Three…

Connor suddenly stopped counting his own footsteps. Maybe it doesn’t matter how many steps he’ll have to take from now on, as long as he knew the destination in mind.

From a near distance, Mitchell waved a hand.

Or maybe, Connor can continue counting his footsteps but unlike before, there would be another set of footprints with his own.


End file.
